Forbidden Romance
by BulletTheBlueSkyU2
Summary: He was exactly what I'd craved my entire life; the perfect display of brooding masculinity I'd always known I needed. I was to marry another, but I knew in our first glance, I would love no one else. Could he rescue me from my marriage? Gisborne/OC
1. An Arrival

We were almost at Nottingham castle, my temporary prison lodging until I could move into my new home; if you could even call it a home.

I had been forced into a marriage with Lord Weston, Earl of Cunningham. We were to be married in a month, but it was not nearly enough time for me.

I'd always dreamed of denying my noble blood and falling violently and passionately in love with a man. How I longed to crave that secret and forbidden romance that only he and I explored on the darkest nights.

I let my mind entertain myself with thoughts of a love affair. How would it feel to actually love someone? I knew Lord Weston couldn't possibly be that dark, brooding man I had so longed for in my dreams. At least, not from the way my father had described him.

We hit a ditch in the road and my thoughts jerked back to the present time.

"One mile to Nottingham!" The coach driver yelled.

Those words twisted a knot in my stomach. I would be meeting him for the first time in about fifteen minutes. I wasn't ready; I would never be ready.

Several minutes later, the carriage turned up the dirt road to Nottingham.

I struggled to breathe as we entered the city gates and our arrival was shouted through the streets. The coach went onward, driving straight towards the castle.

We had a greeting party waiting for us. I didn't look at any of their faces as we pulled up and stopped inside the castle gates. I put my head down; I didn't want to prematurely look into the eyes of my betrothed.

My father stepped out of the carriage first and bowed low as he introduced my mother. I quickly shot a glance upward and scanned over the crowd. There were several guards, a grey-haired balding man (whom I guessed to be the sheriff), and several other people in elegant robes. I assumed they were local nobles. With another glance, I noticed a lady. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. My father's introduction informed me that she was Lady Marian of Knighton Hall.

Once my mother was presented to the small group, I knew my time had come.

"Gentlemen," my father began, "my lady," he said with a nod towards Lady Marian, "Allow me to introduce my daughter, Lady Rebecca."

I held my breath as I stepped out of the carriage. I was quickly approached by a short, red-haired man in maroon robes and a green cloak. I knew him at once to be Lord Weston.

"My lady, you look even more beautiful than I could have imagined. I cannot wait for the day when we shall be joined together, as husband and wife."

He mentioned the one thing that made me cringe internally. I never wanted to call this man my husband; not now, not in a month, not ever.

Lord Weston kissed my hand briefly and excused himself, saying he had some preparations to make at his estate.

I greeted the other nobles with small curtsies and words of gratitude for their praises.

Lady Marian stepped forward and pulled me into a quick embrace.

"It will be wonderful to have another woman in the castle," she whispered to me.

I smiled and mumbled that it would be lovely to spend some time with her.

Several moments later, another man had joined the group. I didn't immediately look at his face, but rather slowly scanned my eyes up his body, from the floor, and toward his face. He was clad completely in black leather, setting him apart from the colorful costumes of the nobles on my right. I continued to slowly glance all the way up his torso and then I finally looked into his face.

I felt my breath leave my chest.

His face was rough and rugged. His jaw line and nose were angular in contrast to the rest of his face. I looked up into his eyes and gasped as I saw their color. They seemed to change before my eyes. They started out as a light aqua blue and seemed to be growing steadily darker as our eyes met and fixed on each other. Strands of his deep black hair fell into his face as he looked down at me.

I knew in that moment, he was the man of my dreams; the tall, dark, brooding display of masculinity I desperately craved in my thoughts alone.

A smirk formed on his lips as the sheriff extended the introduction to the newest member of the party.

"Meet Lady Rebecca, and, oh yes, her father, here, and Lady Elinor, her mother."

"Guy of Gisborne," he gently clutched my hand and pulled it to his lips.

His voice was deep and captivating. His virile appearance was sealed with the sound of his voice.

The time seemed to stop when I looked at him. I was shaken from my thoughts when the sheriff spoke.

"I'm sure you are all tired from your journey," he said and my father nodded.

The nobles and Lady Marian had all departed on their separate ways as we prepared to settle into our rooms.

"Gisborne, would you escort Lady Rebecca to her quarters?"

Guy bowed low in reply.

"You two," he gestured toward my parents, "will follow me."

I heard my father utter words of gratitude as the sheriff took them away.

"I appreciate your hospitality during my daughter's transition between homes." He continued rambling on, but his words were indiscernible from our distance.

Now we were alone.

He was the first to speak.

"Lady Rebecca, you will be on the west end of the castle; your parents are on the east side."

"I wish you would just call me Rebecca. 'Lady Rebecca' sounds too formal for my liking."

He smiled and looked down at me.

"Alright, _Rebecca, _did you have a pleasant journey?"

He grasped my arm and began walking me toward the west end of the castle.

I chuckled nervously and answered him.

"Long and uncomfortable; I would love a bath." I realized I may have said too much.

"Well, I can arrange that."

My eyes sparkled. This man was riveting. I desperately wanted to love him, but I couldn't allow myself to get carried away outside of my own thoughts and internal feelings.

We made it to my bedroom and he opened the door, ushering me in first.

There was a large bed along the wall on the right, as well as many dressers and mirrors all along the opposite walls. A bath basin stood in the left corner and a green silk robe was hanging on a hook next to it. I could get very used to this room in a month.

He momentarily excused himself to speak to one of the servants about a bath. He returned a few moments later and assured me that the water was being heated as we spoke.

"Should you need anything, my servants are right down the hall. Just call and they will bring you whatever you desire."

With those words, he turned to go.

I had to hurry up and speak.

"Thank you, my lord."

He turned back to face me.

"Please, call me 'Guy.' There's no need for such formality when your father is not present."

He threw a smirk in my direction.

"Thank you, Guy. When shall we meet again?"

I'd hoped I didn't sound _too_ eager.

"Tonight there will be a noble's meeting in the great hall. You are expected to attend, as am I."

I curtsied lightly.

"Until tonight then."

He stepped outside and closed the door behind him, leaving me alone.

"Sir Guy of Gisborne," I sighed to myself.

His name was perfect.

As I lay down on the bed, I knew I had found the man I had been longing to love. I knew in my heart, this man would make it very difficult for me to marry Weston.


	2. A Council of Nobles

After bathing, I prepared myself for the council of nobles meeting. I decided upon wearing a deep red dress with a leather cord running up the front.

I was struggling with my corset when I heard a knock at the door.

My heart stopped.

I dashed to my bedside and retrieved the green robe and threw it on, wrapping myself completely in it, covering any possible traces of my undergarments.

I stepped forward and opened the door.

Lady Marian greeted me. Seeing that I was seemingly half dressed, she quickly turned to leave.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'll come back later."

I stopped her before she walked away.

"No, please stay. Come in, I could use your help."

She entered my bedroom and closed the door behind her.

"What do you need?" She chuckled mildly to herself.

I removed my robe and turned around.

"Would you help me tie this up?"

"Of course," she walked forward and began synching up the ties on my corset.

"How is that?" She asked me after it was all fastened.

"Perfect, thank you," I commented as I reached down to grab my dress. I put it over my head and tied off the front.

I liked Marian, I could tell we were going to become good friends; we both shared the same quiet demeanor.

"I came to fetch you for the council meeting. Now that you are ready, shall we go together?"

I nodded my head and we set off to the meeting.

On the way there, Marian told me of the surrounding forests and described some exciting places to visit locally. She promised to take me to some of them within the duration of my stay here.

When we entered the great hall, I glanced around the room, searching for Guy. I finally spotted him at one end of the long table. His eyes and attention seemed fixed in our direction. Since I was standing next to Lady Marian, I could not tell who his attention was drawn to.

He rose from his seat and came toward us.

"Marian," he nodded at her.

Then he looked in my direction.

"Rebecca," he reached down and clutched my hand, pulling it once again to his lips. I noticed he was not wearing gloves this time. He did not let go of my hand, but rather held onto it as he walked me to the table. I was seated on his right hand side; Marian on his left.

The sheriff called attention and the meeting began. For the next hour, he addressed and discussed the many problems within Nottingham that I knew nothing about; therefore I cared not about them. His rambling was ended by a brief introduction and mention of the reason for my visit.

As he dismissed the council, I stepped forward and addressed the sheriff.

"Where is Lord Weston?"

"He is away on business, my lady. For the next two weeks, Gisborne will look after you."

My muscles tensed. Gisborne would be in command of me for the next two weeks? That was not going to aid in discharging my budding affections for him.

All the nobles gathered together at the table once more and feasted. The food was refreshing after so much time on the road.

I engaged in some shallow conversation with an older man sitting across the table from me. I was actually enjoying myself. I glanced over at Guy several times throughout the course of the evening. Every time I saw his piercing blue eyes staring at me, forcing me to turn away quickly.

At the end of the feast, I excused myself from the table with Marian. We walked back to my room together and I changed out of my tight red dress. It had been worth the discomfort in order to feel his eyes staring at me in that way.

I lay down on my bed and beckoned her over. I wanted to talk more with her, learn a bit more about her past.

She began her tale by informing me of all the ancient myths and stories told around Nottingham, laughing at many of them.

We had been talking for about an hour when she began questioning me about the woods I had traveled in, asking if I had noticed them on my way into Nottingham.

I nodded my head.

"In those woods lives a man," her voice trailed off.

"A good man." I thought I heard her mumble.

Her face was twisted with a subtle pain. I knew it was there, although she tried not to show it.

"You love him?"

She sighed.

"Tell me about him," I asked with a hint of commandment.

"Robin of Locksley, or Robin Hood, as you will commonly hear mentioned, was engaged to marry me. We were betrothed before he went to the Holy Land to join the Crusades."

She looked down and the tears began to fall.

"Power and glory," she muttered as she shook her head.

"I waited for him for five years. I had to sit by and watch as Gisborne moved into my lover's home. I remained silent as a new sheriff gained power, overthrowing my father. After three years, I had decided Robin wasn't coming back."

She took a breath and wiped her eyes.

"By the time he had returned, things had changed. I had grown up. I believe his absence has strengthened me in many ways, but I would trade everything I inherited to put things back the way they were before he left."

I extended an arm out to comfort her. I knew little of romance with a great distance between you and the one you loved. The little empathy I had, I gave to her.

"Thank you," she mumbled.

"Why is it you two can't be together?"

She chuckled at this question.

"Robin is an outlaw; if he steps foot inside Nottingham, the sheriff has the authority to imprison him. Could you see _me_ abandon everything to go live in the forest with his band of outlaws? It is dangerous for me right now, and running off to be with the most wanted man in Nottingham would not exactly help my difficult position."

"Why is Robin an outlaw?" Her mention of this had sparked my interest.

"A while ago -I forget how long- the sheriff had arrested four men for stealing. He sentenced them to hang the next morning. Robin attended the hanging, at the sheriff's command, and realized the injustice. He saved the lives of those four men; two of them are part of his band of outlaws. The sheriff hates Robin and despises anyone who helps him."

The room was silent for a few moments; then I attempted to break the silence.

"What about Guy of Gisborne? Where does he stand in all of this?"

Marian rolled her eyes and put on a subtle look of disgust.

"Guy is on the same side as the sheriff; he will do anything for power."

She hesitated a moment and then continued.

"I was forced into an engagement with him. He told me he could not protect me if I were not his wife. I reluctantly agreed to the marriage, but I left him standing at the altar on our wedding day."

"Why did you leave him?" Was he really a terrible man?

"It's complicated; I shouldn't be the one to tell you about it. Just be careful around him, he has been known to become quite dangerous."

"Thanks for the warning; I will take it to heart."

She smiled and stood up.

"I will leave you now. It's getting late and you're tired. It's been lovely chatting with you."

She stepped forward and embraced me.

"I'm so glad you're here."

I already was quite comfortable around Marian. She seemed to radiate a warming glow when she talked to me. I truly enjoyed her company.

She turned towards the door and prepared to step outside.

"Marian?" I called after her.

"Yes?" She turned back to face me.

"Thank you."

She smiled and opened the door, closing it lightly behind her.

I was alone at last. I blew out the candles and climbed into my bed. I tried to dissect what I had just heard.

What was it that Guy had done? Surely he couldn't be _dangerous_?

In that moment, I made it my goal to delve deeper into Gisborne's character and find out what he hid so internally.


	3. A Restless Night

Sleep wasn't coming back; at least, not for a long while. I couldn't get my mind off of the eventful day. Was Guy really as terrible as Marian had painted him? Although she didn't elaborate on the subject, I knew there had to be a major reason behind her accusation.

I lay there a few more moments; thoughts flooding through my mind. When I was absolutely sure I couldn't possibly fall back asleep, I decided to go for a stroll around the castle. Surely there had to be a garden?

I got dressed in a light, flowing blue gown and stepped outside.

It was very cold; I was fighting the urge to go back inside.

No, I wanted to explore the castle.

I trudged on down the long hallway and prepared to turn the corner.

My heart skipped a beat and I nearly screamed as Guy stepped out from around the corner, the same moment I turned it. I ran head-on into him.

It seemed to startle him also.

"Rebecca, what are you doing out of bed this late?" His voice melted my thoughts.

"I couldn't sleep. I thought I would go for a walk."

"Would you mind if I joined you? I couldn't find sleep either."

I nodded my head and he took my arm.

"Is there a garden in the castle?" I asked, almost too innocently.

"Yes, we have a garden," he smirked and led me towards the back of the castle.

My mind raced as I walked on the arm of this mysterious man. I'd escaped my bed to try to rid myself of thinking of him, and now I was with him!

His voice disturbed me from my thoughts.

"Did you enjoy your first day in Nottingham?"

"Yes, everyone is so wonderful."

I struggled with my internal thoughts as we kept walking. Was he really dangerous? What did he do that would make Marian leave him? Would I ever find out?

I reflected on these questions as we entered the garden.

It was beautiful; although quite small, it was simply cluttered with many flowers and rose bushes. There was even a tree in the corner.

He ushered me to the bench, directly under the tree, and we sat down.

We were both silent for several moments; each consumed in our own world of thoughts.

As usual, Guy began the conversation.

"When are you marrying your Lord Weston?"

"On the first of next month."

"Do you love him?"

I hesitated a moment, not sure if I would regret my words. I decided to answer honestly.

"No, I do not. How could I?"

He simply asked me why it was so difficult to try to love him.

"I crave passion in my life; Weston seems to be lacking romance entirely. Why is it that a woman may be forced into a marriage to someone she does not love?"

"I would say it's a matter of duty and honor. Tell me, Rebecca, how many men have you loved in your time?"

I dropped my head and sighed. How could I possibly answer that question without seeming naive and inexperienced?

Once again, I answered honestly.

"None," I replied.

He chuckled.

"It is no wonder you crave passion so deeply. Romance is an interesting thing. In spite of the few women I would dare say I _loved_, I have not yet found the one I would share my life with."

He corrected himself.

"Well, there was one."

"Marian?" The moment those words left my lips, I realized I may have said more than was welcome.

He did not show the anger I was preparing myself for. Instead, his face seemed regretful; even sad.

"Marian." He echoed my words.

As I did to Marian in my bedchamber, I reached an arm out to gently comfort him. I realized he must have really loved her. No man would wear such pain on his face if he was not truly hurting inside.

He gently touched my hand, starting at my fingertips and slowly creeping up. His touch chilled my skin. He must have realized what he was doing and dropped his hand immediately.

We sat in silence for several minutes. I wasn't entirely sure how to comfort him. What would I say? I'd known this man for less than a day. Yet, in my heart, I knew he was perfect.

I started to feel sleep returning to me, but I dared not say anything. I may never get another chance to be alone with Guy like this. I had to savor the moment, treasure it.

I heard him breathe deeply and whisper something to me. I had to listen intently to hear it.

"Thank you for coming here, Rebecca." He said, with a glimpse directly into my eyes. I got chills again. He looked down at my shivering arms and said "You are cold."

With one swift motion, he removed his riding cloak and draped it softly over my shoulders, covering me completely in its warmth.

I thanked him and he threw a gentle glance in my direction. He just sat there staring at me for a long moment.

I turned to look at him. I noticed a certain dark intensity set in his eyes. I had never seen that look on a man before.

He slowly leaned forward, steadily closing the gap between us. I sucked in my breath.

He turned his face to the side and reached out to touch my hair and hold my cheek.

In only a moment, I felt his hot breath on my face. I took a deep breath.

Just as I began leaning in to close the space between us, he pulled away quickly, rising to his feet in his swiftness.

"I'm sorry," I muttered, as my voice cracked. I knew I was not at fault, but I figured the only way to possibly get a response out of him was by apologizing.

"No," he raised his hand to keep me from speaking further, as he continued.

"I cannot be doing this. You are to marry Weston in a month. Best of luck to the both of you."

He started to turn and leave when I called after him.

"But I do not love him!"

I realized after I said that, I had definitely gone too far.

He marched over to me and grabbed my shoulders, his teeth locked together.

"Oh and you love me? Is that it?" He snarled and dropped his hands.

For the first time, I had actually begun to witness the start of Lady Marian's accusation of this mysterious man. I could tell he had a violent temper; he was displaying a taste of it at that very moment.

"I do not know," I answered honestly, tears began streaming down my face.

"Forgive me, I just wanted a choice," I said before I set off running back up the garden path, tears still in my eyes, blinding me.

I took a turn down the hallway and ran into a dead end. I turned around and tried to find my way back to my room. I glanced down another hallway and realized it looked somewhat familiar. I decided to turn down that way when I felt an arm snake around my waste and twist me around.

"Rebecca, I am sorry. I should never have treated you with such hostility, forgive me. From the first moment I met you, I believed you to be special; too special for that Weston fool. I am only angry that you do not have a choice as to who you marry."

The tears came again and he pulled me into his arms and held me against his chest. I felt like I belonged there in his arms, forever.

I suddenly felt faint; I needed rest. I closed my eyes and breathed deep, lost in this wonderful moment.

"Come, we must get you back to bed," he said as he pulled away from me.

I was only too happy to oblige at this point. I was exhausted.

I leaned on him for support as we trudged down the hall to my room.

We finally arrived at my door.

Guy looked at me and said "Pretend this never happened, and we shall go about our separate lives. Once again, I am sorry." He bent down, kissed my hand, and left.

I wondered how long it would be before he was willing to speak to me. I had made a complete fool out of myself.

I undressed and lay in my bed.

What did I know of Guy?

I knew one thing for sure: he bottled things up inside himself until he eventually exploded. Had he really had that much emotion for me? I knew what I was beginning to feel for him, but could he possibly share the same feelings?

I threw the thoughts out of my head. I knew I couldn't be thinking them. I was here in Nottingham to marry Weston, not to engage in a love affair with a tall, dark stranger.

I knew it would be very difficult to see him again in public after this.


	4. Robin Hood

I woke with a start and realized I had slept through the night. I couldn't believe I was even able to sleep after yesterday's interesting events. Would I be able to face Guy after last night? Had I really made it obvious that I had _some _feelings for him? Even though I was scared to confront him, I knew it was time to get up.

I walked to my wardrobe and selected a forest green dress and slipped into it. I didn't worry about my corset today. I was not in any mood to impress anyone.

I made my way out the bedroom door and down the hall.

So far I hadn't seen him.

I'd hoped I wouldn't; it would be less I would have to think of today.

I found my way to the great hall, alone. I saw Marian just inside and joined her.

"Oh Rebecca! Did you have a pleasant sleep?" She asked with a smile.

"As pleasant as can be expected; my dreams were quite broken," I replied, mentioning nothing of last night and the circumstance with Guy.

I sat and ate with Marian, making plans to tour the town and surrounding woods that afternoon.

After we'd finished eating, I walked back to my room and changed into my riding clothes.

I still hadn't seen Guy.

I stepped out to find Marian so we could leave. I ran into her halfway down the hall, all dressed and ready to go.

"Are you ready to leave?" She called as she approached me.

"Yes," I nodded my head.

"Alright, we will start at the market and make our way toward the forest."

We walked out to the horses and mounted them.

I couldn't wait to see this city and the forests surrounding it. I had a feeling this would be a very long, exciting day.

We set out for the Nottingham market. It was so wonderful to see all the people peddling their different products, hoping there would be an interested buyer.

I was thoroughly enjoying all of this when I heard a woman scream.

It wasn't just a simple scream.

Something was happening.

I glanced over to take a look and see what all the commotion was about.

Then I saw it.

A small crowd was gathered around a middle aged woman. She was lying face down on her hands and knees, begging for help. I looked a little higher and noticed a man shouting above her.

He was dressed in black leather.

_No, it couldn't be! _I thought to myself.

Then I heard the rumble of his voice.

Could I ever forget that tone? It was the same tone of voice I had heard last night in the garden; the very same voice that had accused me of loving the man it belonged to.

In one swift motion I jumped off my horse and trudged into the violent crowd.

"Rebecca! Rebecca!" Marian called after me.

I didn't heed her calling. I simply kept on walking towards him, a fierce anger clearly visible on my face.

I entered the barren circle and made my presence known. Guy stopped everything and gazed at me with intensity. I believe he was either embarrassed or appalled; of which was more profound in his emotion, I couldn't tell.

"What has this woman done?" I asked him boldly.

He seemed to be at a loss for words.

"Answer me!" I almost yelled.

"She and her children have been caught stealing food from the castle. Twice! This kind of thievery needs to be made into an example, so that others will not follow theirs." He pointed at the woman and her two children, standing several yards behind her.

I noticed he slightly raised his voice toward the end of his statement. He seemed to be projecting to the peasants toward the back.

I reached into my side pouch on my belt, took out two coins, and threw them at Guy. He caught them both on a reflex.

"This ought to cover the expense."

I looked down at the woman crying on the ground at my feet. I dropped to her level and gave her a small handful of coins.

"Here, this is for you and your family. Use it well." I smiled and started to walk away as she said a chorus of thanks.

As I turned to re-enter the crowd, I looked back and glanced at Guy once more. I gave him a subtle look of disgust and then turned and walked away.

I mounted my horse and rode off again with Marian.

A glance behind me saw him still standing there long after the crowd had dismissed. Just before I turned back around, I saw him step forward and help the woman to her feet.

Maybe he did have some good in him after all.

* * *

Marian and I rode on through the town and were soon lost in the endless green world of Sherwood Forest. I couldn't believe how beautiful and lush the surrounding trees and shrubs were. This was simply beautiful.

We rode on until Marian abruptly halted. I wasn't quite sure why she had. Then she removed her glove, put her fingers to her lips, and whistled.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"You'll see," she said with a smile.

Just then I heard rustling in the trees.

Someone was coming.

Before I had any more time to question her, five or six men stepped out from behind the trees. I gazed over them in wonder. This must have been the infamous Robin Hood and his band of outlaws.

There was a tall, large man with shoulder length graying hair. He was the biggest man I had ever seen. His face was set in a hard expression. I didn't take it as a look of anger though; he seemed to be focusing intently on why we were there.

To his right stood a smaller man; he wore a cloth over his head and held a large, round shield. He seemed to be mildly disturbed by our presence. I could tell because he could not stand still, and his face wore a look of disagreement.

To that man's right stood a slightly taller man with a very handsome face. He had a rather long nose, and his mouth had formed into a smile with our approach. This one didn't seem hard at all; instead he seemed rather joyful and happy to set eyes on a woman.

On the far right there was another handsome young man. He could not have been more than twenty. His fair face held the most intense gaze I had ever seen on a man before; even more intense than the look Guy had given me the previous night. He seemed troubled by something; like there was some inner conflict he had pressing inside that he had yet to work out.

In between the two handsome men stood a dark-skinned, Saracen woman.

_A woman? _I thought it very odd for the great Robin Hood to have a woman in his gang.

I gazed at her in wonder; she was one of the most beautiful women I had ever seen. She had short, dark hair; her deep eyes sparkled in the limited sunlight. Her clothes were much more form fitting than the men's. She had a perfectly sculpted figure; thin, but also strong, a very powerful combination.

Then I noticed the man at the head of the group; I knew him at once to be Robin Hood. He was also very handsome; he wore an almost flirty smirk as he gazed over Marian. She seemed to be enjoying it.

He handed his bow to the dark woman behind him and walked toward Marian. The handsome, smiling man followed him quickly.

As Robin entertained Marian, the other man approached me.

"Hello, miss," he took my hand and roughly kissed it. I could tell he was not completely accustomed to being gentle around a woman.

"I've not seen the likes of you around here before," he bent down to kiss my hand again.

"Back off, Allan!" Marian scolded. "She's here in Nottingham to marry Lord Weston, not you," she added the last part with a smile.

"Weston?! That fool? What would he want with a pretty thing like you?"

"It's an arranged marriage," I said with a tone of bitterness. I quickly changed it to a happier sound.

"I'm Rebecca," I said with a nod.

"Allan a Dale."

I watched as Marian dismounted her horse. I followed her lead and began to swing off. Allan grabbed my arm as I leaped onto the ground.

"Thank you," I mumbled.

It was then that Robin spoke.

"Lady Rebecca, meet my gang," he showed a smile of admiration. I could already tell this small group was very close.

"This is Little John," he nodded toward the large man on the left.

_Little_ John! There couldn't possibly have been a name that suited him less. He was a giant.

"Much," he pointed to the fidgety man with the shield.

"Will," he motioned toward the young, intense man.

"Djaq," he gestured a hand in the direction of the Saracen woman.

"You have already met Allan," he smiled.

"I am Robin; it is very nice to meet you. Marian says you two are becoming quite close."

I nodded my head and smiled at all of them.

"I'm pleased to meet you all. Marian has told me a little about you."

"Has she now?" Robin winked at Marian; she chuckled in return.

"Well, shall we go?" He asked a moment later.

Marian nodded and Robin took her horse's reigns. I went to grab the reigns for my horse, but Allan got there first.

"I've got it," he smiled.

I walked alongside him, listening to him carry on a conversation about a trick they had played on the sheriff the week before. I laughed at all the appropriate moments, even though a small part of me was not completely paying attention.

We continued talking and my thoughts went wild as we plunged deeper into the forest, to the mysterious, secret hiding place of Robin Hood.


	5. The Outlaws' Camp

We trudged on through the forest for several minutes. It was amazing how such a place could be so endlessly green!

I admired the surrounding landscape while listening to the comical sound of Allan's voice. He was so very animated in his speech; one might think he was entertaining a crowd of children, rather than a woman. I truly enjoyed his company; it kept my mind off of Guy and the incident that afternoon.

We'd finally arrived and stopped at a seemingly barren place between two large boulders. The ground was littered with leaves, and all around the place felt very empty.

I was a bit confused as to why we had stopped, until Will, the intense man, stepped forward and somehow opened a secret door in the ground, under the large leaf pile.

I gaped at it in awe. So this was the secret lodging of the great Robin Hood?

Half of the men scurried through the door instantly. Robin had waited for Marian to enter before he followed shortly after.

Allan glanced at me and gestured his hand toward the door, allowing me to enter first. He may not have been as noble as Guy, but he certainly did have some gentleman qualities.

When we had all entered, Will pulled a rope and closed the door, shutting the light out with it. It was now almost entirely dark except for a small beam of light coming out of the corner.

While Much ran around quickly and lit up a few candles, Marian turned her attention to more important matters.

"Robin, I have word," she dropped her voice to barely more than a whisper, "about the Black Knights."

Robin came out of a stare and darted his gaze upward toward Marian.

"What are the Black Knights?" I whispered quietly to Allan in the blackness.

"The Black Knights are the sheriff's men, his spies, so to speak. They've been plotting to kill King Richard when he returns from the Holy Land; we're tryin' to stop 'em."

By this time, Much had got a fire going; I turned my attention back to Robin and Marian.

"Please explain," Robin asked her as he sat down on a log by the fire.

The rest of the gang closed the circle around the fire and waited for Marian to speak.

"The sheriff is sending a note, containing important, secret information, to Locksley tonight. Guy will be residing there tonight; he will protect it until one of the Knights retrieves it tomorrow afternoon. It will be held in a wooden carved chest in the bedchamber." She paused to take a breath.

"You must get that note, Robin. It means-"

"It means we have to pay a visit to Locksley tonight." He interrupted her.

A moment after the mention of Guy's name, I leaned in to and whispered to Allan.

"What does Guy have to do with this Locksley place? I thought he lived in the castle."

"He does, some of the time. Locksley is Robin's house; Gisborne came in and occupied it while Robin was at war in the Holy Land. When Robin became outlawed, Gisborne kept the place."

I nodded my head and shifted my focus back to the conversation.

Now Robin was holding a long stick and poking around in the dirt; he seemed to be sketching out a battle plan.

"Will, you and Djaq need to be around the back of the house to prevent any possible escape," Robin gestured toward Will and the Saracen woman.

"Much, Allan, you'll hold off the front of the house," he pointed at the two men.

"John, you need to come with me and surprise Gisborne. We'll sneak in the bedroom window and you can hold him off while I grab the chest," his stick formed a circle in the floor.

"Will, I'll throw the chest through the window around the back; you must catch it and run as far away as you possibly can. Hide in the woods near Scarborough, and we will come and find you."

At this point Allan interrupted Robin.

"I'm not being funny, but wouldn't it be easier to draw Gisborne out? Send me to do it! I can cause a scene, make him chase after me, and that'll be the signal for you to come and take it."

Robin's concentration was focused in the dirt for a long while.

After several moments, he looked up and said "That will work."

"Allan, you go and pick a fight with Gisborne, and we will wait around the back, as soon as you draw him out, we'll take it from there."

Robin smiled, "Good thinking."

Allan's face brightened up.

"Thanks mate!"

So their plan was set; they would close in around Locksley Manor in the late evening, while Marian and I would go back to the castle and await the outcome.

We stayed a while longer, exchanging the latest news and stories.

When the sun began setting, Marian and I prepared to leave.

Allan assisted me in mounting my horse.

He looked quickly up at me, then down at the ground, then back up at me.

"Thank you for your company. I wonder if-" he paused, "-if perhaps we might see each other again."

I let out a nervous laugh.

"Of course," I said with a small smile.

Allan's face broke into a wide grin.

"Goodbye, Rebecca," he kissed my hand just before Marian and I turned to leave.

We rode off into the distance until the outlaws' camp was just a far off dot in the distance. We rode on in silence for the remainder of the hour, until Marian suddenly spoke.

"Rebecca, you've been quiet all day. Is something troubling you?"

I didn't have a response. Should I tell her about Guy? I decided to reply with something safe.

"Oh, umm, I'm just a little tired." I knew I was lying.

"Are you sure that's all?" She insisted on knowing the truth.

I decided to tell her.

"How could he do that?" I blurted out.

"Sorry?" she responded.

"Guy, before, in the village." I looked straight ahead, not daring to look to my right to allow her to read my expression.

"I warned you about Guy. He is very much under the sheriff's control; he will do anything to keep his position at Locksley. He maintains a severe image and if you're not careful, he may harm you someday."

I sat silent for the rest of the journey. I couldn't bear to speak or look at Marian.

We neared the center of town and rode through the castle gates.

I cleanly dismounted and found Guy waiting there when we arrived. His horse was all saddled; he was leaving for Locksley.

"I am spending the night at Locksley, if you need anything tonight, the servants will take care of it." He mounted his horse and rode off through the castle gates.

I shivered as I watched him depart; I still believed he would be the one to capture my heart before my stay was finished.

I was disturbed from my thoughts a moment later when someone gently shook my arm.

"Come," Marian said as she led me to the kitchens.


End file.
